


Vying For Attention From A Girl

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, F/M, Frottage, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgy, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of One Direction wake up as girls and well... sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vying For Attention From A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Girls/Girls/Boys' by Panic! At The Disco

Liam was used to the sound of girls screaming, what with the hordes of teenage fans he encountered nearly every day of his life. What he wasn't used to was waking up to the sound of girlish screaming in his own hotel room.

At first, he was struck with the fear that some fan had managed to break into his and Zayn's room. He knew it was mad to think about because with the amount of security they had at the hotel it was nearly impossible, but it didn't stop his mind from jumping to conclusions.

But the one conclusion he never would've jumped to in a million years hit him like a ton of bricks when Zayn came running out of the bathroom. Liam blinked furiously before he stared, because he knew it was Zayn…but Zayn was a boy. Not a _girl._

"Zayn?"

"L-Liam? What the _fuck_ is going on?" Zayn's voice trembled as he spoke, the sound of his voice much higher than Liam was used to.

"Y-You…" Liam lost his words as he looked at Zayn. His short, spiky hair had been replaced with long, dark locks that fell across his shoulders in such a way that had Liam's eyes running along Zayn's body without really thinking.

When his gaze reached Zayn's chest, his eyes widened and Zayn quickly covered himself.

"Liam!"

"Sorry!" Liam clasped his hand over his eyes, immediately turning red in embarrassment that he'd just been caught ogling his bandmate's new breasts. "It's just…you've got…"

"Tits. I'm aware of this, Liam." Liam tried not to laugh at Zayn's indignant tone because really, this situation was far from funny.

"Sorry," he repeated, this time for the few snickers that had escaped his mouth. He hesitantly brought his hand away from his eyes when he felt the bed sink in front of him, seeing that Zayn had sat down and brought his knees up to his chest.

"What the fuck?" he asked softly as he wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees. He shook slightly, and Liam realized Zayn had started crying silently.

"Zayn," Liam whispered as he slid forward on the bed, timidly placing his hand on Zayn's back in an effort to console him. Zayn immediately tensed and his head flew up so he could look at Liam.

"S'not fair," he mumbled through sniffles. "Why aren't you a girl?"

"Dunno," Liam replied with a frown.

"The lads are never going to let me live this down," Zayn cried as he buried his face in his knees again.

"S'not like it's your fault," Liam said as he wrapped his arms around Zayn, throwing caution to the wind because he knew that Zayn _needed_ comfort.

"Yeah, but-"

Zayn was cut off by the sound of more shrieking and cursing coming from the next room, and both of them turned to look at the door that adjoined the two rooms. Liam slowly slid off the bed when the sound of incessant knocking filled their room, coupled with chants of both his and Zayn's name.

Whatever Liam expected to see on the other side of the door, it was not what he was met with. There, standing before him, were his other three bandmates. All girls.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Louis snapped once he saw that Liam was still himself. He pushed his way past Liam and into their room, Harry following with a worried look on his face. Niall shuffled in last, a crooked smile on his face and he appeared to be the least worried out of them all.

"What? I've always wondered what it'd be like to have tits."

"So this is all your fault, then," Louis snapped from his place on the bed next to Zayn.

"I'm not saying I wished for it or anything," Niall replied as he laid down on Zayn's bed next to Harry.

Liam shut the door, trying like hell to process just how his four best friends in the world had suddenly turned into girls overnight. There had to be an explanation, but for the life of him he couldn't think of anything.

"What're we going to do?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, looking up at Liam with the kind of look that made his heart break.

"We're not fucking telling anyone, that's for sure," Louis snapped again.

"We have to tell Paul," Liam reasoned. "He'll worry."

"What'll you say? He's not going to fucking believe this," Zayn asked, slightly muffled since he'd since buried his head again.

"I'm not sure if _I_ fucking believe this," Liam replied as he picked up his jeans from the day before, fishing his phone from the pocket. "I'll just say we all have food poisoning or something," he mumbled before going into the bathroom to call Paul.

Liam sighed heavily once he hung up, knowing full well that Paul hadn't really believed him. Liam really was a terrible liar, but he hoped that he'd done well enough that Paul wouldn't come around for at least a few hours. Not that Liam had any idea how long it would take for the five of them to figure something out, let alone how long it would be before they all changed back. _If_ they changed back.

 _Don't think about it_ , Liam told himself. It wasn't going to help anyone if he started to worry about the possibility of this not wearing off. It had to.

He left the bathroom, expecting to see all four of them still sitting around the room, probably arguing about what was going to happen. But surprisingly, only Zayn was there.

"Where'd the others…?"

"Niall was hungry, Louis was moody and Harry just kept whimpering so I made them all leave," Zayn replied with a huff. He was still sitting on Liam's bed, though he'd finally put on a shirt so he didn't have to cover his breasts with his arms anymore.

"You alright?" Liam asked as he sat down next to Zayn, gently brushing his hand over his knee.

"No I'm not bloody alright, Liam." Zayn angrily pushed his hand away, but at the last moment he gripped Liam's hand and wouldn't let it go. "I'm scared."

"I know," Liam replied softly. "It'll be okay. It'll sort out in the end."

Zayn shifted uncomfortably and leaned his head on Liam's shoulder, letting out a soft sigh as he shifted again.

"You're twitchier as a girl," Liam said with a light chuckle, hoping that it would diffuse some of the tension.

"I'm fucking horny," Zayn grumbled, and Liam had to catch himself before he stuttered.

"What?" he asked, his voice surprisingly much lower than before.

"It's morning, innit?" Zayn huffed. "The whole bloody reason I woke up was to have a wank in the shower-"

Zayn paused momentarily to roll his eyes at Liam, who was staring at him wide-eyed.

"Shut it, you've done it too. I've heard you." Zayn poked Liam in the chest, and Liam just kept staring at him. "Anyway, obviously things _down there_ aren't what I expected and yeah." Zayn sighed heavily and shifted once more, whining softly as he pressed his face into Liam's neck.

"Zayn," Liam breathed out as he shut his eyes tightly. He too was becoming uncomfortably turned on, because he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Zayn's breasts.

Being attracted to Zayn wasn't new at all to Liam, if anything the fact that he'd turned into a girl and Liam was _still_ overwhelmingly attracted to him just solidified the feelings that had been growing steadily for the last few years. But that didn't stop Liam from feeling embarrassed about the fact that he was starting to grow hard under the thin fabric of his trackies.

"Liam," Zayn whispered against Liam's skin. "You've been with girls, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah," Liam stuttered as Zayn slid his hand up Liam's thigh, turning further towards Liam so their chests brushed against each other. "Zayn, I-"

"Shh," Zayn mumbled as he gently pressed his lips against Liam's neck. "Just pretend I'm a girl. A real girl."

Without much other warning, Zayn climbed onto Liam's lap and crashed their lips together. At first, Liam was going to protest and try to push Zayn away but once he had him in his arms, there was no way he was going to let him go.

Liam's hands gripped Zayn's face for a moment before sliding down his neck, moving further down to cup his breasts. Zayn pulled back and moaned softly, grinding his hips down into Liam and earning a groan in return. Zayn chuckled, threading his fingers through Liam's hair as he kissed him again, continuing to grind down against Liam.

Liam slowly reclined onto his back, pulling Zayn down with him. He slid one hand down from Zayn's chest and pressed it between his legs, letting out a soft groan when he felt how wet Zayn had gotten.

"You weren't kidding," Liam mumbled against Zayn's lips, smiling when Zayn gasped at the feeling of his hand pressed against him.

"Fuck," Zayn groaned through gritted teeth. "How do they stand being _this_ sensitive?"

Liam smiled again but didn't answer as he pulled his hand away, only to slip it inside of Zayn's boxers a second later and gently start rubbing his finger against his clit. Zayn's entire body shuddered at the new feeling and he moaned again.

" _Fuck_ ," he repeated, burying his head in Liam's shoulder as he started shamelessly bucking his hips against Liam's hand, desperate for more contact.

Eager to oblige, Liam started kissing Zayn's neck as he moved his hand down, tentatively pushing one finger inside of him as he kept his thumb against his clit. A stream of whimpers and soft pleas to keep going fell from Zayn's mouth as he gripped Liam's shoulders.

"Liam, Liam, Liam, I think I'm-" Zayn shuddered again, harder than before as he let out a strangled gasp. Liam couldn't help but sink his teeth into Zayn's collarbone as he kept fingering him through his orgasm, pressing his own hips up as he was also desperate for some friction.

He stopped only when Zayn reached down and forcefully pulled his hand away, still gasping for air when he lifted his head to look Liam in the eye. He watched as Liam took his hand back, bringing his fingers to his lips to taste Zayn.

Zayn half-expected Liam to look at him in horror, but Liam's eyes showed nothing except desire. He pulled Zayn closer, putting his lips to his ear as he whispered, "want to taste more of you."

Zayn's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sound of Liam's voice, suddenly wanting more even though he'd felt utterly wrecked a minute ago.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, Liam, _god_ yes."

He expected Liam to flip him over, but instead he gently pushed Zayn to the side and told him to take his boxers off. Zayn stared at him for a moment, slightly confused by the request but he did it anyway. Even though he didn't ask, Zayn also pulled his shirt over his head and Liam didn't mind one bit.

"C'mere, love." Liam took Zayn's hand and pulled him back onto the bed. Once Zayn straddled him, Liam put both of his hands on Zayn's hips and started pulling him closer. While confused at first, Zayn let himself be guided by Liam until he was hovering above his head.

"Liam, what-"

"Trust me," Liam said as his hands cupped Zayn's ass and he lifted his head just high enough to be able to lick a teasing stripe across Zayn's clit. Zayn automatically moaned, throwing his head back and marveling at the fact that he didn't come immediately just from that one lick.

Liam pulled Zayn further down onto him, using his tongue in the same way he had just been using his fingers. Zayn couldn't believe how incredible it felt to have Liam's tongue on him, _in_ him. He moaned again as he cupped his own breasts, needing even more contact than Liam was giving him.

He felt Liam moan against him and he looked down to see Liam staring back up at him. Even though he couldn't see his mouth, Zayn would've sworn that Liam was smirking at him.

Zayn opened his mouth to say something but lost all train of thought when Liam pulled his tongue back, quickly pressing his mouth over Zayn's clit and sucking gently. Zayn's body started to shake again and he started gasping for air, knowing that he was getting close to coming again.

He started chanting Liam's name again as his hips rocked against Liam's face, but he didn't seem to protest. Liam started sucking harder on Zayn's clit, pulling back every few seconds to lap at it and groan a few words.

"C'mon, Zayn," he grunted as he dug his fingers into Zayn's thighs, tonguing his clit as Zayn moaned desperately. "Come for me."

" _LiamLiamLiamLiam-_ " Zayn cried out as he came again, his entire body shaking so much that he was sure he was going to pass out at any moment.

Once he regained feeling in his legs, Zayn climbed off of Liam and fell back onto the bed beside him. He chuckled lightly as he fought to catch his breath, turning his head to look at Liam with a smile.

"You're really good at that. Like, _really fucking good_."

Liam smiled, grateful that his cheeks were already red from their recent activity so Zayn wouldn't notice he was blushing quite profusely.

"How do you not have a girlfriend?" Zayn continued. "Like, shit, if they knew what you can do with that tongue…" he trailed off as he glanced at Liam's lips, still red and slick. Zayn bit his own lip, not caring about finishing his sentence as he rolled over to kiss Liam.

Liam moaned as Zayn's tongue explored his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip for a few seconds before he pulled away. Liam shifted slightly, his erection now extremely uncomfortable under his trackies from lack of contact.

Zayn glanced down and then back up at Liam, a wicked smile on his lips as he started to shimmy down towards the foot of the bed.

"Zayn, you don't-" Liam protested when Zayn started to pull his trackies down.

"Shh," Zayn replied with a smile. "S'only fair."

Liam's head fell back onto the pillow under him as Zayn tugged his trackies down far enough to expose his erection. He let out a sharp breath when Zayn's mouth sank down to envelop him, and Liam was rather proud that he didn't immediately come.

He knew he wasn't going to last long, especially not when Zayn's mouth felt _so fucking good_ around his cock. He willed himself to not buck his hips up, but all it took were a few swirls of Zayn's tongue against him and he lost it, crying out Zayn's name.

Zayn pulled off Liam and swallowed deeply, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before crawling back up Liam's body and settling in against his side. Liam took a few deep breaths before he looked down at Zayn, gently brushing his hair away from his face.

"S'not all bad, is it?" he asked quietly. Zayn chuckled lightly.

"Nah, not all bad. Though there'll be hell to pay if we don't go back to normal."

"True," Liam answered with a sigh. As much as he wanted Zayn to go back to normal, he couldn't help but wonder if _everything_ would go away when that happened. As selfish as it was, if he had to make a choice between keeping Zayn as a girl and having him for his own or losing everything when Zayn went back to a boy, well…there really was no contest.

*

"Think I'm gonna shower," Zayn said after a few minutes of silence. "Why don't you go see what the others are up to?"

"Hopefully Louis hasn't killed anyone," Liam offered with a chuckle, hiding his mild sadness that Zayn had left his side. He waited until Zayn closed the bathroom door behind him to get up and quickly change into fresh clothes before he made his way into the room attached to theirs.

To his surprise, he only found Niall lounging on the bed. Liam shook his head at the sight; Niall was holding the TV remote in one hand while his other was tucked under his shirt holding his own breast.

"What?" Niall asked when Liam snickered.

"Nothing," he replied, walking forward to sit on the bed next to Niall.

"S'weird," Niall said a few minutes later.

"The fact that you're a girl or the fact that you're groping yourself?" Niall pulled his hand out of his shirt and smacked Liam upside the head.

"Cheeky," he replied. "Don't think I didn't hear what went on in the other room before."

"Dunno what you're talking about," Liam replied despite the fact that his cheeks were turning red. Niall grinned and scooted closer to Liam, taking the opportunity to pinch one of his cheeks. Liam swatted his hand away, but that didn't stop Niall from doing it again.

"From the sounds Zayn was making, I think you do." Niall grinned again, pressing himself even closer to Liam. "I think I'd like to know what made him sound like that."

"What?" Liam laughed nervously, not sure if he was understanding what Niall was implying.

"C'mon Liam, I know you're not that thick." Niall's eyes flickered down to Liam's jeans and then back to his eyes. "Or maybe you are."

"Christ, Nialler." Liam rolled his eyes. "Your pickup lines are awful."

"Sorry, haven't tried this with a bloke before." Niall hummed softly before he sat up, rolling forward onto his knees as he snapped his fingers. "This one always works on me."

"Wha-" Liam's eyes widened as Niall suddenly pulled off his shirt, exposing his breasts with a large smile.

"Nice, aren't they?" Niall looked down proudly. "Think I've got the biggest out of all of us."

"Niall-" Liam covered his eyes for a moment, trying not to laugh as he thought about how upside-down his life was just then.

"C'mon, Li." Niall huffed. "I'd do it for you if you were me."

Liam didn't answer as he pulled his hand away from his eyes, looking at Niall as he stared back with just a hint of nervousness. Niall cautiously crawled forward and Liam couldn't help but notice the way his hair fell to the side to give him a perfect view of Niall's breasts.

"The others?" Liam asked softly just before Niall leaned in.

"Gone out for food," he replied. Liam opened his mouth to protest, but Niall cut him off. "Don't worry, nobody will recognize them."

They both stayed silent for a moment before Niall leaned closer, brushing his lips against Liam's in a hesitant kiss. Kissing Niall was completely different than kissing Zayn had been, but Liam couldn't think of a single thing he wanted to do more than find out what else was different about Niall.

Deciding not to waste any more time, he pulled Niall down and quickly flipped them so Niall was now on his back. Niall chuckled as Liam kissed him hungrily, his hands finding their way to the edge of Niall's sweatpants and tugging them down.

"See? Works every time," Niall said in-between breaths as Liam started to kiss down his neck.

"Cheeky," Liam teased as he slid down Niall's body, taking special interest in his breasts. He swirled his tongue around his left nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly until Niall let out a soft moan. He switched to the right and repeated, grinning against Niall's skin before he moved down further.

Like Zayn had been, Niall was already wet and eager for Liam to touch him. Liam pulled Niall's sweatpants off completely before he settled in-between his legs, hooking Niall's legs over his shoulder as he placed his hands over Niall's hipbones.

He heard Niall inhale sharply as he pressed his tongue against him, licking tentatively at Niall's clit as he listened to the breathy moans. Liam started lapping his tongue against Niall faster as he slipped one hand beneath him and gently pushed it inside.

"Shit, Li-" Niall cried out and Liam quickly pushed in another finger, quickly working the two inside of him and trying to ignore that he was getting hard again.

Niall didn't talk as much as Zayn did, but that didn't mean he was quiet. He was breathing hard and moaning constantly, which Liam took to mean that he was enjoying every minute of it. Liam smiled as he pressed his mouth against Niall, flattening his tongue against his clit as he reached up to grab Niall's breast with his free hand.

Rocking his hips against Liam's mouth and hand, Niall clasped his hands over Liam's other hand and dragged his fingernails up and down Liam's arm. Liam moaned against Niall, sending shivers down Niall's spine.

Niall's breathing got rougher and more uneven the closer he came to orgasm, and he stopped breathing entirely for a moment when he came. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back against the pillow and bucking his hips up as he rode it out against Liam's face.

Liam lifted his head, licking Niall's clit one more time before he pulled his fingers out and climbed back up onto the bed. Niall groaned softly as Liam collapsed onto his back beside him, sucking on his fingers as Niall watched with amusement.

"What?" Liam said as he reached over and squeezed one of Niall's breasts.

"Nothing," Niall replied with a cheeky smile. "Told you it works."

"You're ridiculous, Niall."

"Eh, I'm okay with that," Niall said with a shrug as he slid off the bed, pulling a fresh pair of clothes on before he jumped back on the bed and cuddled up to Liam. He pulled on Liam's arm, bringing it around him but instead of leaving it across his shoulder, he hooked it under his own arm so Liam could cup his breast.

Liam chuckled again but didn't say anything, he just pressed a kiss to the top of Niall's head and went back to watching whatever Niall had left on.

*

Harry and Louis returned to the room not too long after, though both Liam and Niall could hear their voices carry down the hallway before they even opened the door. They looked at each other and snickered as the pair came barging in, right in the midst of an argument.

"Absolutely not!" Harry snapped as he sat down on the edge of the bed that Niall and Liam were sitting on, handing Niall a bag of food before he turned back to Louis.

"You're just jealous." Louis smirked at Harry as he sat down on the other bed, digging through the bag he was carrying. "Face it, Haz. I'm prettier than you."

Niall and Liam looked at each other again and burst into laughter, ignoring the fact that both Louis and Harry turned to stare at them.

"Well, I am," Louis remarked indignantly.

"Are not," Harry replied with a frown, crossing his arms as he turned towards Liam. "Tell him I'm prettier, Li."

"I'm not getting in the middle of this," Liam said as he pinched a chip out of the box Niall was holding. Niall was smiling widely as he chewed, looking back and forth between Louis and Harry with great amusement.

"S'obvious, innit?" Niall said as he stuffed more food into his mouth. Harry and Louis waited for him to swallow before he spoke again. "I'm the prettiest."

Both Harry and Louis launched into groans and arguments to the contrary while Liam shook his head and leaned his head down to whisper into Niall's ear.

"Stop stirring the pot, yeah?" Niall smiled cheekily at him.

"S'what I do," Niall replied as he turned back to the other two. "Alright, alright. If I'm not the prettiest then I need to hear some reasons."

Both Harry and Louis kept talking over each other, and Niall laughed and shook his head, eventually telling them both to shut up.

"One at a time, I want you to give me good reasons." Niall glanced sideways at Liam for a moment before he darted his eyes back to the other two. "But neither of you can talk about yourselves."

"What?" Louis asked in disbelief.

"You heard me," Niall answered. "Tell me why Harry's prettier than I am." He turned to Harry. "Haz, you do the same about Louis."

He scooted forward, pushing Harry off the bed in the direction of Louis. Reluctantly, he got up and sat next to Louis, though neither of them looked at each other. Niall returned to his spot next to Liam, more or less curling up next to him as he rubbed his hands together.

"This'll be good," he murmured and Liam chuckled softly. "I'm waiting," he said in singsong. Louis rolled his eyes and Harry stared down at his hands.

"You first, Lou," Liam piped up, earning a glare from Louis but a grin from Niall.

"Fine," Louis snapped as he turned to Harry and stared at him for a moment, glancing back at Niall a few times. "His hair."

"What about it?" Niall asked with a chuckle.

"I dunno, it's-" Louis paused as he reached out to pull a piece towards him. "Soft. Think it's curlier than it was before, though I've no idea how that's possible."

Harry chuckled softly, turning his head away from Louis and pulling his hair with him. Niall and Liam shared a grin as Louis cleared his throat.

"Haz?" Niall asked. Harry looked up at him, his cheeks already turning the slightest shade of pink as he glanced back at Louis.

"His eyes," Harry said softly. "They're just as bright, even under those insanely long eyelashes." Louis tried to bite back a smile and Harry chuckled lightly. "Plus they still crinkle when he smiles."

Niall laid his head on Liam's shoulder and smiled. Liam hadn't expected this to turn into something so sweet, almost romantic. It had always been obvious that Louis and Harry shared a bond that was just the tiniest bit different than the rest, but this was the first time Liam had really noticed how deep that bond was.

They kept going back and forth with listing other things about each other that made them beautiful, getting a little closer to one another after each one. When Harry mentioned Louis' lips, he gently pressed his hand against Louis' cheek and smiled at the way his eyes fluttered shut.

"Excellent," Niall said with a smile. "Now kiss and make up, yeah?"

Louis turned, probably to tell Niall off for being a prat, but Harry immediately pulled him back and put both of his hands on Louis' face. Without another warning, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Louis'.

He remained tense at first, but after a few seconds Louis slowly reached out his hands and put them on Harry's waist and pulled him closer. They continued kissing, possibly forgetting that Liam and Niall were even still in the room.

Liam, however, started to feel a little uncomfortable past his waist. He definitely hadn't expected it to come to this, nor did he expect to be so turned on by it. Niall raised an eyebrow when Liam shifted, clearing his throat quietly as he started to blush.

Niall chuckled, catching the other boys' attention and they broke away from each other to turn and look at the other two. They were both smiling, seemingly completely comfortable with the fact that they'd just been making out in front of two of their best friends.

"Don't stop," Niall said with a chuckle. "Liam was just getting into it."

Liam elbowed Niall, and he winced as the point of Liam's elbow connected with his breasts. Niall frowned, turning his bottom lip down in a pout as he looked at the other two.

"Poor Nialler," Louis cooed, slowly getting up from the other bed and tugging on Harry's hand to pull him over to join Liam and Niall. "Want us to kiss it better?"

Niall smiled as he rolled forward onto his knees, meeting Louis halfway to press their lips together. Harry started kissing Niall's neck while Liam stared at all three of them in disbelief. The fact that they'd all turned into girls was one thing, but now they'd all decided to torture Liam with this display? Liam wasn't quite sure if he was being punished or blessed, but either way he was far too preoccupied with the fact that he was really turned on.

Niall tipped his head back with a moan as Louis trailed kisses down the other side of his neck, opposite of Harry. They gently pushed Niall onto his back, and Liam's eyes connected with Louis just as Niall's head was pressed against the mattress. Louis smirked at Liam while Harry started to leave kisses along Niall's collarbone, pausing to suck on the skin every few inches. Niall let out a soft moan and Louis' eyes left Liam's so he could look down at Niall before connecting their lips again.

Liam was mesmerized by the events unfolding before him, and it took every ounce of strength he had not to shove his hand down his jeans and relieve the pressure that was building steadily. Louis swallowed Niall's moans as Harry pushed his shirt up, revealing Niall's chest before he wrapped his lips around one of his nipples.

Louis' eyes flickered back up to Liam and he smirked against Niall's mouth as he slipped one hand between Niall's legs and pressed hard. Niall arched into Louis' touch, pulling his lips away for a minute to groan loudly.

"Harry," Louis muttered softly as he tore his eyes away from Liam. Harry lifted his head, ignoring Niall's soft plea to keep going. "Help me, yeah?"

Harry smiled at Louis as he followed his lead, pulling Niall's pants down slowly. Niall shuddered as they both ran their hands back up over his thighs, teasing the skin near his hips. Harry leaned back down to suck on Niall's breast again while Louis kept staring at Niall's face as his fingers trailed down further between his legs.

Niall sucked in a sharp breath when Louis slid one finger inside of him, and his moan was quickly muffed when Louis reattached their lips together. Niall fisted his hand in Louis' hair, pulling hard enough to elicit a groan from Louis.

"So wet, Nialler," Louis grunted before he started sucking on Niall's bottom lip. Niall whined softly and arched again when Louis slipped another finger inside, now working both quickly against him.

Harry moaned around Niall's breast, sliding his hand down to meet Louis' and slide a finger in alongside the two already there. Niall's hips jerked at the feeling and he moaned louder when Harry pressed his thumb against Niall's clit.

"Gonna come for us?" Harry asked in a voice Liam had never heard before, and he marveled at the way four words could send such a shiver down his spine. He was gripping the sheets below him now, adamant about not touching himself as he watched.

Niall whimpered again before pulling Louis back down to crash their lips together, rutting his hips down onto both of their hands to bring himself to orgasm. It didn't take too long, and soon Niall was a writhing mess underneath them.

"That was quick," Louis teased softly and Niall grinned, his eyes still shut as he recovered from his orgasm.

"Had a bit of help before," Niall replied nonchalantly.

Harry pulled himself up to his knees, his eyes fluttering slightly when he squeezed his thighs together. Louis raised an eyebrow when he noticed this, and he pulled his fingers out of Niall and pressed them against Harry's lips.

Not missing a beat, Harry sucked Louis' fingers into his mouth as he raised his own to Louis' mouth in return. Niall let out a deep sigh of contentment and shook himself before reaching down and pulling his sweatpants back up.

"Lovely," he remarked as he sat up and pulled his shirt back down, watching as Louis and Harry pulled their hands away from each other's mouths. "Think I'll go see what Zayn's up to."

"Seriously?" Harry asked with a slight pout as Niall slid off the bed, pressing kisses to both his and Louis' cheeks as he passed.

"Yup," Niall replied as he turned around with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm leaving you in capable hands." His eyes flickered to Liam and his smile turned into a smirk. "Well, let's just say with a very capable _tongue._ "

He winked at Liam before he turned around again, slipping through the door adjoining the two rooms and leaving a very aroused but nervous Liam with Harry and Louis, who were also aroused but much more curious.

"What's he on about, Li?" Harry asked, but Louis was already crawling towards Liam.

"You ate him out, didn't you?" he whispered, his face inches away from Liam's as he spoke. Liam stammered, unable to find the words as his cheeks burned red.

"Liam!" Harry's voice sounded surprised, but it was obvious that he was just as interested in the possibility as Louis was.

No longer wanting to wait, Louis pressed his mouth against Liam's and pushed his tongue as far in as Liam would allow. It didn't take long for Liam to react and reciprocate, and soon he was sucking on Louis' tongue and slipping his arms around him.

"God," Louis said as he pulled back and took a shaky breath. "I definitely need to see what else you can do with that mouth."

Liam, suddenly not feeling nervous anymore, pushed Louis back onto the bed with a little more force than he meant to but Louis didn't seem to mind being manhandled. He sucked in a deep breath as Liam unzipped his jeans and pulled them down quickly, nipping at Louis' hipbones before he settled himself between his legs.

Louis let out an extremely satisfying groan once Liam pressed his mouth against him, and Liam couldn't help but feel a strange sense of pride. He was vaguely aware of Louis reaching out for Harry and pulling him down to kiss him while Liam continued to eat him out.

"How's it feel, Lou? Harry gasped against Louis' lips, trying to keep his eyes on Liam as he kissed Louis.

"S'good," Louis gasped as Liam started licking faster. "So fucking good," he moaned louder.

Liam looked up at Harry, pausing with his mouth hovering over Louis' clit for a moment. Louis whimpered softly at the loss of contact, but groaned again when Liam let out a soft breath over him.

"Fuck, Liam." Louis was panting now and he reached up to tangle his hands in Liam's hair. "Don't fucking stop."

Liam smirked at the two of them before he leaned his head back down and started licking Louis even faster, now intent on making him come as hard as he could.

Louis took longer than Niall just had, but he came even harder. He cried out Liam's name with a string of expletives as he gripped Harry tightly, pulling his head down to kiss him through his orgasm.

Liam fought to catch his breath as he rolled onto his back, but when he looked at Harry he felt a second wind coming on. Their eyes met and Liam nodded at Harry, gesturing for him to come towards him. Harry's cheeks turned red as he shimmied out of his jeans, straddling Liam a few minutes later.

Liam smiled up at Harry, gently rubbing his hands along his thigh to settle Harry's nerves before pulling him closer. Once Harry was hovering above his mouth, Liam very slowly pressed his tongue against him. Partly to ease Harry into it, but mostly because his jaw was starting to ache a little.

Harry sighed softly, his eyes fluttering shut as he rested his hands on top of Liam's, his grip tightening with each slow lick. Liam closed his eyes as he started to go a little faster, not noticing when Harry and Louis looked at each other and shared a silent idea.

Louis shifted on the bed, crawling down towards Liam's hips and brushing his hand over his clothed erection. Caught by surprise, Liam jerked his hips up into Louis' hand and his head fell back and away from Harry.

"Bit worked up, are we?" Louis teased softly as he started to unzip Liam's jeans.

"Did Niall not help you out?" Harry asked as he frowned down at Liam. He sighed heavily before gripping Harry's hips tighter.

"You don't-"

"Not all of us are selfish twats, Liam," Louis replied with a snicker as he gently wrapped his hand around Liam's cock and freed it from his boxers. Liam moaned softly before pressing his lips back against Harry's clit, earning a surprised groan from him.

Liam squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to concentrate on the task at hand instead of the fact that Louis was slowly stroking his cock. It felt incredible and he wanted nothing more than to get off, but he also really wanted to get Harry off too.

He started licking and sucking Harry's clit, cupping his hands around Harry's arse to pull him closer. Harry was moaning above him, his voice starting to get louder the faster Liam's tongue moved against him.

Liam couldn't help but groan against Harry when Louis brushed his tongue over the head of his cock. He breathed heavily through his nose, still trying to concentrate as Louis wrapped his mouth around Liam and sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down as fast as he could.

Unable to keep his hips under control, they started bucking up into Louis' mouth and Liam was surprised but very grateful that Louis didn't mind at all. He moaned around Liam, sending shivers up Liam's spine that made his whole body shake.

Harry seemed to enjoy the vibrations as well, because he groaned loudly and gripped his hair as he started to ride Liam's mouth. Liam flattened his tongue against Harry and let him start to get himself off, slipping one hand underneath Harry to push his fingers inside of him.

"Fuck, yes, _Liam_ -" Harry moaned as he started rocking his hips faster, fucking himself on Liam's fingers and tongue as much as he could.

Liam groaned against Harry as he started to feel the edge of his orgasm, unable to give Louis proper warning before he started to come. His hips jerked up, thrusting himself further into Louis' mouth but Louis kept his mouth wrapped firmly around his cock and swallowed everything Liam gave him.

Harry followed shortly behind, crying out Liam's name again as his thighs shook from the force of his orgasm. He grunted several times as he kept fucking himself on Liam's fingers, not wanting the feeling to stop.

When Harry finally pulled back from Liam, his chest was heaving with such force that Liam vaguely wondered how Harry hadn't passed out yet. Louis crawled back up to curl up next to Liam, Harry following suit on Liam's other side.

"Niall was right," Louis said with a soft chuckle.

"Fuck, yeah." Harry laughed breathlessly and Liam couldn't help but smile.

*

Liam was positive that he'd never had a more exhausting day in his life, and the fact that he'd spent practically all day in bed made it even more strange. No one could hardly blame him for falling asleep shortly after his latest strenuous activity with Louis and Harry. The fact was, it was rather endearing.

Harry and Louis quietly disentangled themselves from Liam and slipped into the other room where they found Zayn and Niall lounging on the bed together watching a cooking show.

"Have fun?" Niall asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Louis rolled his eyes but didn't answer as he and Harry curled up on the other bed. Harry kept his eyes on Zayn, who was staring intently at the bedspread.

"You okay, Zayn?"

"Fine," he replied, not moving an inch as he kept his eyes forward.

"He's _jealous_ ," Niall teased softly, to which Zayn retaliated by punching his right breast. Niall winced and groaned, rolling over away from Zayn to protect himself from further attacks.

"Am not," Zayn snapped.

"You sound jealous," Louis remarked.

"I am _not_ jealous." Zayn snapped again, turning his head to glare in Louis' direction. "I just…" he trailed off with a sigh. "Feel a bit used, is all."

"Are you-" Harry paused to chuckle lightly. "Are you saying you're mad at Liam for getting us all off?"

"No," Zayn grumbled. In reality, Zayn really was jealous. He just didn't feel like openly admitting it to three of the biggest loudmouths he knew.

"Sounds like you are," Louis said and Zayn rolled his eyes.

"You're a bloody broken record, you are."

"He's got a point," Harry said. Niall groaned as he rolled over, still covering his chest to prevent further damage.

"If you're mad, then why don't we get a little payback?"

"What d'you mean?" Zayn asked. Niall chuckled as he sat up, bringing his knees to his chest.

"You're saying you feel like Liam used you, yeah? So use him right back." Niall grinned. "We'll help you."

"Y'know, it's a wonder you weren't born a girl in the first place," Louis remarked with a laugh. "You're the worst bloody tease I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks." Niall grinned again.

"Hang on," Zayn interrupted. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"We're girls, aren't we? At least, for now?" Niall said with a smirk. "What else do girls do but drive guys like Liam crazy?"

*

When Liam opened his eyes, he blinked several times before he was able to focus on the room around him. He tried to bring his hand to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes, but he found that he wasn't able to move his arm. He tried the other, finding that it too had been bound in place. As were both of his legs…and Liam started to panic.

"Easy, love." Liam blinked again as Zayn came into view, sitting between his legs towards the edge of the bed.

"Zayn? What-" Liam's mouth was suddenly covered by a set of hands that weren't Zayn's, and he turned his head to see Harry kneeling on the bed next to him.

It was then that Liam realized that he also was wearing far less clothing than he had been when he fell asleep. He knew he was a deep sleeper, but the fact that they'd been able to strip him naked without him waking up did not sit well with Liam.

"Relax," Harry said softly as he looked back at Zayn with a smile.

"You've been a naughty boy, Liam." Zayn smirked as Louis and Niall crawled up towards him on the other side of the bed. Liam turned to look at them as best he could with Harry's hand still clamped over his mouth.

"Very naughty," Louis agreed and Niall grinned. Liam groaned softly under Harry's hand, very much aware of Zayn's fingers teasing up his thigh. His eyes were fixed on Liam with an intense look of desire mixed with mischief that made Liam both nervous and extremely turned on all at the same time.

"Where do you want us?" Niall asked. Liam thought Niall was speaking to him but once he looked over, he saw that Niall was staring at Zayn just like he'd been a moment before.

Zayn didn't say anything, but he motioned for Louis to crawl further up the bed towards Liam's hand. Zayn lifted one of his hands from Liam's thigh and held it out to Niall, pulling him close enough so their lips could meet.

Liam let out another soft groan as he watched Niall and Zayn start to undress each other before him. He heard shuffling above him, and he turned his gaze upward to see Louis and Harry kissing and he whimpered as the sight went straight to his cock.

Harry's hand over his mouth disappeared briefly, quickly replaced by Louis' to keep Liam from saying anything. Liam looked up at Louis in desperation, but all Louis did was put a finger to his lips before he pointed at Harry. Liam's eyes traveled to where Harry was getting undressed beside him, staring down at Liam with a smile as he did so.

Liam desperately tugged on his restraints, earning a pinch on his thigh from Zayn. He whined under Louis' hand, though it turned into a moan when Zayn leaned down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the spot he'd pinched.

"Stay quiet, Li." Zayn smirked as he lifted his head back up. "Or we'll shut you up with something else."

Zayn leaned in towards Niall and started nibbling the side of his neck while Niall started rubbing his hands all over Zayn's body, taking special interest in his breasts. Liam couldn't help but fight his restraints again, desperately wanting to be in Niall's place.

"I think he wants the something else," Harry said with a soft laugh as he replaced Louis' hand over Liam's mouth with his own. Louis let out a giggle as he stripped his clothes off, pressing his mouth against Harry's once he was fully naked.

"Well he can't always get what he wants, now can he?" Niall replied with a smirk at Liam. Harry and Louis broke apart, both giggling as they looked down at Liam who was staring back up at them with pleading eyes. He pulled on his restraints yet again and Louis clucked his tongue.

"I think we should occupy his hands, don't you Harry?" Louis pushed Harry's hand away from Liam, taking over as Harry shifted and took a hold of Liam's hand. He brought his head down to start sucking on Liam's pointer finger, earning a groan from Liam as he let his head fall back on the pillow beneath him.

Harry grinned, pulling off just long enough to push two of Liam's fingers into his mouth. Liam turned his head to look at Harry, unable to keep his eyes off of him despite Zayn drawing teasing lines on his thighs again.

Harry pulled off of his fingers again, pressing his tongue against the flat of Liam's thumb obscenely before he sat up straight. Liam wasn't sure what to expect as Harry repositioned himself, but it didn't take long for him to realize exactly what was going to happen.

He lowered himself onto the two fingers he'd just made slick, letting out a moan as they slid inside of him. Liam instinctively pressed his wet thumb against Harry's clit and started rubbing it as Harry began fucking himself on his fingers.

Harry shuddered as he leaned forward to kiss Louis again, open-mouthed and sloppy as he began panting.

"Go on," he breathed out, planting one more kiss on Louis' lips before Louis shifted back and mimicked Harry's actions with Liam's other hand.

Liam was so enthralled by watching Louis that he didn't even realize there were no hands covering his mouth anymore. His hips jerked upwards once his fingers slid into Louis, biting his lip to keep back a moan while Louis did the exact opposite.

"How's it feel, Haz? Lou?" Zayn smiled at the two of them, and Liam turned to look down at Zayn and Niall. Zayn's back was arched beautifully as Niall pressed his mouth against the valley between his breasts. Liam pressed his hips upwards again, biting his lip even harder as he inwardly begged for some contact.

"So good," Harry replied with a moan.

"Almost as good as his tongue," Louis added with a breathy chuckle.

"Mmm," Niall mumbled as he licked a line up Zayn's breast to his nipple. "He does have a good tongue."

"So do you," Zayn replied, hooking his fingers under Niall's chin to bring his mouth up to his own.

Liam let out a sharp breath as Zayn kissed Niall hungrily, slipping his hand down from Niall's chin to in-between his legs so fast that Niall moaned in surprise into Zayn's mouth.

"Go on, then," Zayn said after he pulled away and smirked at Niall.

For the second time, Liam wasn't sure what to expect but he quickly got the picture as Niall crawled towards him. He straddled Liam's face, turning to face Zayn as he lowered himself onto Liam's mouth.

Niall let out a loud moan as Liam pressed his tongue against his clit, starting out as rough and fast as he could. Niall's entire body shivered and he could barely control his breathing at all.

Liam inhaled sharply, his head falling back for a moment as Zayn pressed himself against Liam's almost painfully hard cock. Liam pressed his mouth back against Niall as he listened to the sounds of Harry and Louis moaning, and the unmistakable sound of Zayn and Niall kissing again.

It was more or less a miracle in Liam's mind that he didn't come just from the small amount of friction coming from Zayn rubbing against him. As soon as he heard Zayn's soft, breathy moans spilling from his lips, Liam tried desperately to block every other sound out. He wanted to commit the way Zayn sounded to memory, because for all he knew he'd never hear it again after tonight.

Zayn started moving his hips faster, rubbing harder against Liam as he moaned into Niall's mouth. Liam was working his tongue against Niall as fast as he could, because in the back of his mind he hoped that the sooner he got Niall off, the sooner he could look at Zayn again.

Harry was the first to come, shaking uncontrollably and moaning loudly as he rode it out on Liam's hand. Louis followed shortly after, grunting Liam's name through gritted teeth. They both slid off Liam's hands at the same time, sucking his fingers clean afterwards.

Liam felt them leave his sides, but couldn't see where they went as his face was still buried against Niall. He tipped his head back just enough to pull his tongue away from Niall's clit and plunge it into his deep, hot cunt and make Niall cry out.

Niall's head fell away from Zayn's and he pressed his forehead down against Liam's stomach as he panted heavily. He started cursing profusely and Liam would've joined if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, because Zayn started to rub his own wet cunt against Liam's dick.

Liam couldn't help but jerk his hips against Zayn, wishing and praying to get inside and feel what Zayn was like. But just as fast as it had happened, Zayn switched back to rubbing his clit against him, starting to moan a little more at the feeling of his own wetness on Liam.

Niall fell apart moments later, a loud moan ripped from his throat as he shuddered violently. He propped himself up on his shaky arms, fighting to catch his breath as he pulled away from Liam and smiled up at Zayn.

"All yours, love." Niall pressed a kiss to the side of Zayn's mouth as he crawled off of Liam, going to join Harry and Louis on the other bed. Liam glanced over in their direction, seeing them welcome Niall with open arms as he settled between them. Liam's attention was pulled away from seeing the three of them start kissing by Zayn pressing a firm hand against his cock.

"Jesus, Zayn-" he grunted. Zayn let out a breathy chuckle as he worked his hips against Liam, his hand keeping Liam right where he wanted him. Liam wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Zayn and press their mouths together, but he was still tied up.

"Not yet," Zayn answered breathlessly as Liam pulled on his restraints. Liam groaned.

"Fucking tease," he muttered. Zayn raised an eyebrow, taking his hand away from Liam's dick as he sucked two of his own fingers into his mouth. He slid back on Liam's thighs, and Liam let out a whimper at the loss of contact.

"How's _this_ for being a tease?" Zayn smirked as he pressed his fingers against his tight opening, shutting his eyes and moaning softly as they slid inside. Liam jerked his hips upward as he let out a soft cry, desperately wanting Zayn against him again.

It only took a minute or two for Zayn to come using his own fingers, and Liam was positive he'd never seen anything more perfect in his life. Zayn nearly collapsed forward, digging his free hand into Liam's thigh as he kept fucking himself through his orgasm.

Zayn panted heavily as he pulled his fingers out, slowly teasing one up Liam's cock as he crawled forward. Liam leaned forward as much as he could, shamelessly opening his mouth in the hopes that Zayn would press his fingers into it. When he did, Liam eagerly sucked to get as much of Zayn as he could.

"Untie me," he growled when Zayn took his fingers away. Zayn smiled cheekily, turning back around to slide down to untie Liam's legs. Once they were free, he slowly crawled back up the bed and went to work on the restraints around one of Liam's wrists.

As soon as it was loose, Liam immediately pressed his hand against Zayn, trailing his fingers up and down his side and smirking to himself when Zayn shivered.

Had Liam not distracted him, Zayn probably wouldn't have straddled him in order to untie his other arm. It left him wide open for what Liam was planning to do as soon as he was free to move about once again.

"There." Zayn looked down at Liam and smiled, which Liam returned for a split second before he threw Zayn over his shoulder and climbed off the bed.

The three on the other bed only vaguely realized what was going on, and none of them made any moves to stop Liam from leaving the room. He strode into the other room, locking the door behind him as Zayn continued to protest from over his shoulder.

Liam only let go of Zayn when he made it to his own bed, pressing Zayn down into the mattress as he hovered above him. He didn't say a word before he pressed his mouth against Zayn's, grinding his hips down into Zayn at the same time.

Zayn moaned into his mouth, his breath coming out in short bursts as Liam rocked his hips against him. Liam broke away, trailing his lips down Zayn's neck to his collarbone where he sucked a mark into Zayn's skin.

"Not the only naughty one, am I?" he breathed into Zayn's neck, sending a shiver down Zayn's spine. He wrapped his arms around Liam, fisting one hand in his hair as he moaned again.

" _Fuck_ , Liam-" Liam smirked against Zayn's neck, sinking his teeth into the tendon there and earning another shout.

"S'what I'm planning on," he muttered, rolling his hips into Zayn again. Zayn dropped his hand from Liam's back, slipping it between them to wrap it around Liam's cock. Liam groaned, having not expected Zayn to want this as much as he did.

Zayn eagerly guided Liam inside, letting go of his cock to wrap his arm around Liam's waist and push his hips down. They both stopped breathing for a moment as the head of Liam's cock pushed inside, and they both moaned loudly as Zayn's slick cunt pulled him in the rest of the way.

"Fuck, Zayn-" Liam groaned. "So fucking tight."

"Liam-" Zayn moaned. "Oh god, fuck me, Liam."

Liam grunted as he propped himself up on his arms, starting to thrust into Zayn as quickly as he could. Zayn dug his fingers into Liam's back, his eyes squeezed shut while his jaw was slack as filthy moans spilled from his lips.

Zayn started chanting Liam's name with each thrust while Liam put all his focus into lasting as long as he possibly could. He didn't expect it to work for very long, mainly because he'd never felt anything as perfect as being inside of Zayn.

"Oh, _fuck_ \- Liam, I'm- _oh god_ \- Liam…" Zayn babbled as he started to shake, the familiar feeling of an approaching orgasm starting to take control.

"Come for me," Liam grunted. "C'mon, Zayn, need to feel it."

Zayn cried out again as he started to come and as he clenched around Liam, there was not a single part of Liam's body that didn't feel like it was on fire. He pressed his mouth against Zayn's, swallowing his moans as he lost all control over himself.

He jerked his hips roughly against Zayn, panting heavily into his mouth as he came. Zayn twisted his fingers in Liam's hair as he broke away, gasping against Liam's neck as he tried to recover from the orgasm that had just ripped through his body.

"Fuck," Liam groaned quietly. "Shit, Zayn, I should've-"

"S'alright," Zayn mumbled against his skin before letting his head fall back. "Don't care."

"But what if…" Liam trailed off and Zayn turned to look at him, grinning at the way Liam could go from so absurdly domineering to a scared puppy in nothing flat.

"What? Somehow I doubt I'll get pregnant, Li." Zayn pulled Liam down to him, brushing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Liam sighed heavily, keeping his lips against Zayn for as long as he could.

After a quick cleanup, Liam pulled Zayn against him and tugged the covers on top of both of them as neither had bothered to put on any clothes. Zayn sighed contentedly as he pressed his back against Liam's chest, smiling when Liam gently kissed his shoulder.

Zayn's eyes grew heavy, though he fought to keep them open because he didn't want to fall asleep just yet. He wasn't sure what the next day would bring, but he was sure that nothing would ever feel as perfect as being in Liam's arms did right then.

"I love you," he mumbled, soft enough that he didn't think Liam even heard him before he succumbed to sleep.

*

The next morning, Liam woke up to the sounds of cheering and an extraordinarily unnecessary amount of knocking at the door.

"Sod off!" he called, not wanting to move or open his eyes. Zayn stirred against him and as Liam wrapped his arm tighter around Zayn, he realized something: Zayn's chest was flat.

Liam sat up quickly, suddenly understanding why he'd been so rudely woken up a minute before. He gently shook Zayn awake, smiling down at the boy in his bed.

"Zayn! Wake up!"

"No, Liam, need more sleep…" he grumbled, trying to cover his head with his hands. When his fingers brushed against his hair, his grip immediately tightened when he realized that it was short again.

He bolted upright, staring at Liam with a surprised smile before he looked down at himself, marveling at the fact that his body was back to normal.

"Holy shit." Zayn looked back at Liam. "Holy shit, Liam!"

Liam beamed back at him, and before Zayn could say anything else Liam leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zayn's. As soon as he'd realized what he'd done, Zayn had already pulled away.

Liam stared back at him with wide eyes. Both of their minds started racing, each thinking that the previous night was no indication of what they really wanted. Zayn immediately started to apologize, but Liam didn't want to hear it.

"It's fine," he mumbled, staring down at the comforter. "My fault."

"It's just…" Zayn trailed off with a sigh. He didn't know how to say to Liam that last night was the first time he'd been able to come to grips with how he felt about him, and he hated that it had took turning into a girl to be able to.

"No, I know." Liam sighed heavily. "It's just…I love you too," he mumbled.

"You what?" Zayn asked. Liam blinked a few times, trying not to cry as he looked up at Zayn.

"Last night, you said you loved me. And it's not like you haven't said it before but last night…I dunno, it was different." He sighed again. "Like you actually love me. Like I love you."

"You love me?" Zayn asked, his voice almost too quiet for Liam to hear.

"Yeah," Liam said with a half-hearted chuckle. "Have for ages."

"Even though I'm…" Zayn bit his bottom lip, not quite sure of what he was even going to say.

"What?" Liam asked. "You're you, Zayn. All yesterday proved for me is that I love you no matter what." He let out a soft chuckle. "If anything, I thought that it was my only chance to show you how much I love you since I didn't think you'd ever want me."

"Liam," Zayn whispered softly, reaching his hand out to lace their fingers together. He gently tugged Liam towards him, pulling him down as he laid back on the bed.

Liam smiled as Zayn brought his hand up, brushing his lips over Liam's knuckles as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Wish you'd told me ages ago," Zayn said. "I would've said it right back."

"Yeah?" Liam asked. "Will you say it now?" Zayn smiled.

"I love you." Zayn's smile grew wider as Liam started to blush. He looked down at their hands and Zayn leaned forward to kiss his lips. "I love you," he repeated.

"I love you too," Liam replied, pressing his lips against Zayn's again. He rolled Zayn onto his back and hovered over him, keeping their lips together as he slowly pressed his hips down against Zayn's.

Zayn arched his back, gasping slightly as their cocks rubbed together. Liam smiled against his mouth and Zayn pulled back to nip at Liam's jaw.

"Now who's the tease?" he whispered playfully. Liam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, pressing another kiss to Zayn's lips before starting to slide down his body.

"How's this?" Liam said, echoing Zayn's comment from the night before as he took Zayn's cock in one hand before swiping his tongue over the head. Zayn's eyes fluttered shut and he arched his back again as he moaned.

"Fuck, Liam." Zayn panted as Liam started probing his slit with the tip of his tongue, slowly working his hand up and down on his cock. "How are you so fucking good with your tongue?"

Liam didn't answer except for a chuckle before he lowered his mouth onto Zayn's cock, swallowing it down to the hilt and moaning around it. Zayn started writhing underneath him, similar to the day before but Liam could tell he's trying not to jerk his hips up into his mouth.

Zayn cursed under his breath when Liam started to suck harder, bobbing his head up and down as fast as he could. He came apart a few minutes later, chanting Liam's name as Liam swallowed around him.

Liam sat up between Zayn's legs, wrapping his hand around himself and stroking slowly as his eyes traveled up Zayn's body. He opened his eyes and stared back at Liam, his chest still heaving as he caught his breath.

"What?" Zayn asked, a hint of a smile creeping across his lips.

"Just thinking," Liam replied with a smirk. "Wondering if I can make you come twice in a row like yesterday."

Zayn bit his bottom lip and groaned, feeling his cock twitch with arousal already. He reached up to pull Liam down, crashing their lips together in a needy kiss.

"Definitely need to try," Zayn mumbled against Liam's lips. Liam smiled, knowing there was no way he'd ever get enough of Zayn. Not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
